


Un voyage imprévu

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La seconde guerre des sorciers est terminée depuis deux ans. Mais l'est elle vraiment ? Une question que se pose un groupe d'ami qui en tentant d'arrêter des mangemorts se retrouvent dans le passé, plus précisément durant la première guerre. Qu'est ce que leur présence peut changer ? Surtout voudront ils encore se battre ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé exactement ? Parce que je suis presque sûr qu'il y a un truc qui cloche." cette question fut posé par un aristocratique jeune homme, au longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Il avait l'air épuisé pourtant on sentait une grande force en lui, ainsi qu'un danger.

Ce danger on pouvait le percevoir pour chaque membre du petit groupe : deux femmes et quatre hommes. Les deux femmes étaient aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. L'une avait de longs cheveux raides blonds retenus en chignon avec des yeux marrons, une apparence aussi aristocratique et froide que l'homme qui avait parlé, elle était grande 1,77 mètre. L'autre avait des cheveux ébènes longs et ondulés des yeux émeraudes qui semblaient contenir toutes les émotions de la jeune femme, à ce moment là on y voyait épuisement et appréhension. Elle avait un air bien moins élégant, mais semblait être extrêmement dangereuse, on pouvait voir des cicatrices sur son corps, elle était plus petite que son amie, étant seulement d'1,60.

Leur tenues étaient par contre identiques : pantalons noirs, T Shirt à manches courtes les deux noirs également, elles avaient aussi des bottes de combats en cuir de dragon et des vestes vertes crée grâce à un basilik, servant de protections.

Les hommes autours d'elles étaient vêtus de manière identique, deux étaient roux, cheveux mi longs aux yeux bleus, le dernier était blonds avec des cheveux courts et des yeux verts clairs.

Les amis étaient Théodore Nott, Daphné Greegrass, Hazel Potter, Fred et George Weasley ainsi que Neville Londubat.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hazel quand ils entendirent leur chef poussé un cri étouffé de surprise. Elle avait l'air totalement choquée, allant même jusqu'à s'appuyer contre un arbre pour rester debout. Elle avait un journal dans les mains et le regardait avec horreur.

"Hazel, chérie qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Fred demanda inquiet

"Il y a qu'on est en 1979 selon ce journal." Hazel murmura pourtant elle aurait pu l'avoir hurlé

"Dis moi que c'est une blague, que tes deux copains t'ont soudoyé. Je t'en supplie." Daphné implora

"Non désolée Daph, nous sommes en aout 1979. Je sais pas quel jour vu que je sais pas exactement de quand date le journal." Hazel répondit

"Ça explique les différences dans Pré au Lard au moins." Neville dit doucement analysant la situation

"Mais comment est ce possible ?" Théo demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"On pourchassait Rookwood je vous rappelle. Il était un Langue de Plomb et"

"a pu sans problème obtenir entre autre du sable"

"des retourneurs de temps durant les dix mois où ils étaient en contrôle du ministère il"

"a pu probablement aller au département des mystères"

"il a du vouloir s'en servir pour un rituel"

"sachant qu'on était sur lui"

"et on a du arriver juste à temps pour l'empêcher de retourner"

"dans le temps et changer les choses, mais sa mort"

"n'a pas du stopper le rituel. Il a du avoir pu"

"le finir ou presque avant notre arrivée." Fred et George tentèrent

"La magie était lancée et on était au bon endroit pour l'activation. On ne peut pas stopper un rituel fini. On a donc été envoyé dans le passé à sa place." Hazel finit comprenant où ses petits copains voulaient en venir.

"Merde." Neville dit résumant ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

Ils étaient tous calé contre des arbres, soit ensemble soit seul. Ils réfléchissaient à leur situation.

"J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel voyage. Je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse le faire en sens inverse." Daphné finit par dire

"En tout cas pas sans le rituel de base et je suis presque sûr que c'est Rookwood qui l'a inventé." Théo continua

"Génial on est de nouveau dans un monde en guerre." Neville râla

"Pas sûre qu'on ait jamais cessé d'être dans un." Hazel dit en se calant plus confortablement dans les bras de George.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Daphné demanda

"La guerre est supposée être finie depuis deux ans pas vrai ?" Hazel demanda continuant après avoir eu des réponses affirmatives "Ben moi j'ai pas eu l'impression que j'avais arrêté de me battre. Je porte toujours sur moi toutes mes affaires et vous ?"

La dernière question était rhétorique, tous connaissaient déjà la réponse. Ils avaient tous toutes leurs affaires sur eux. A part les trucs pas utiles qui étaient dans des appartements qui ne leur servaient que pour dormir et rien d'autre. Les deux dernières années tout ce qu'ils avaient fait c'était traqué les mangemorts. Qui contrairement à la première guerre n'avaient pas arrêté de se battre, après tout leur maître était bien revenu une fois pourquoi pas deux.

"La question maintenant c'est on fait quoi ?" George dit "On se tient à l'écart ? Ou on intervient ? Après tout personne sait qu'on existe, en tout cas pas à cet âge parce que nous on est déjà né."

Le silence s'installa à cette question, voulaient-ils ou non se battre dans cette guerre qui leur avait déjà tant pris ? Au risque que ça leur prenne encore d'avantage.

"Surtout que là pour pouvoir se battre vraiment c'est avec Dumbledore qu'il faudra bosser." Fred remarqua de sa position de l'autre côté de sa compagne.

"Je peux pas sentir Dumbledore plus que vous les gars mais je peux pas rester en dehors. Je pense pas pouvoir." Daphné fut la première à s'exprimer

"Je voudrais empêcher la torture de mes parents." Neville ajouta

"Moi faire en sorte que mon grand père ne puisse jamais tuer ma mère." Théo se prononça ensuite

"Si on pouvait empêcher"

"quelques morts ça nous arrangerait"

"aussi. On en est." Fred et George

Les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers leur chef, Hazel qui avait un regard pensif.

"Si je faisais rien j'aurai l'impression d'être Dumbledore." Hazel finit par se prononcer "Les mangemorts restant de notre temps nous craignaient, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on apprenne à ceux là de faire de même non ?"

C'était décidé, ils allaient se battre.

"On commence par quoi ?" Daphné demanda ensuite

"Il nous faut une maison, un endroit où on peut se poser." Théo commença

"Ensuite faudra qu'on approche un membre de l'ordre. La question c'est est ce qu'on reconnait venir du futur ou non ?" Neville demanda

"Je crains qu'on est pas le choix, nos apparences sont plutôt révélatrice, surtout moi. Et sinon comment on explique nos infos ?" Hazel

"Ça va être compliqué"

"de gagner leur confiance, surtout Fol œil." Fred et George dirent avec des sourires

"Occupons nous d'abord de trouver une maison, on réglera le reste ensuite. Pas envie de rester immobile trop longtemps." Hazel dit en se séparant des jumeaux

"Bonne nouvelle Hazel tu es plus banni de Gringotts maintenant." Neville taquina "Enfin jusqu'au prochain cambriolage."

Cela lui valut un geste grossier de la part de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne transplane leur donnant rendez vous dans un quartier de Londres. Ils devaient préparer leur séjour dans ce temps, plus de vingt ans dans le passé.


	2. Fred, George et Hazel

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient dans le passé, 21 ans en arrière pour être précis, on était le 10 Aout 1979, le jour où Dumbledore allait apprendre leur existence. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vraiment pour mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

"On fait ça comment alors ?" Neville demanda

"Toi, Théo et Daphné vous allez aller à la Tête de Sanglier, de là vous allez demander à Alberforth de parler avec son frère, lui disant que c'était urgent et pour l'action contre Jedusor." Hazel commença

"Pourquoi Jedusor ? Pourquoi pas Son nom ?" Daphné demanda sachant qu'Hazel prenait rarement une décision comme ça sans raison

"Ca l'intriguera que vous sachiez ce nom, et ça garantira aussi le fait qu'il y ait peu de chances que vous soyez des mangemorts vu qu'aucun ne connait ce nom. Enfin à part les seniors mais bon..." Hazel expliqua, voyant qu'elle avait l'approbation des autres elle continua ensuite "Une fois qu'il sera là vous lui donnerez cette lettre, j'y fais part de certains faits que je sais sur lui et le fait que nous venions du futur. Ca limitera ainsi les explications de votre part. Après je vous fais confiance pour gérer la situation. Dans le cas où il décide, de manière totalement stupide de lancer un sortilèges d'oubliettes, non seulement vous avez vos bracelets mais en plus nous avons les copies de nos souvenirs dans nos coffres à Gringotts et ici. Avec accès à une pensine. Des questions ?"

"Vous allez faire quoi pendant ce temps ? Et quand est ce que vous verrez Dumbledore ?" Neville questionna

"Nous allons aller à la cave, voir si l'horcruxe y est, si il y est nous installerons des alarmes pour pouvoir intervenir avant la mort de Regulus Black, sinon ..." Hazel ne finit pas sa phrase

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent, les jumeaux s'accrochant à Hazel. Ils ne savaient pas où aller, ils se laissaient donc guider. Ils arrivèrent en bas d'une falaise, dans une crevasse.

"Et maintenant ?" Fred demanda

"On nage, restez près de moi." Hazel leur dit avant de plonger

Ils la regardèrent un instant choqués avant de la suivre, ils arrivaient pas à y croire, elle réussirait toujours à les surprendre il semblerait. Ils finirent par arriver dans une caverne sombre. Ils se séchèrent d'un simple sort avant de continuer à avancer, cela jusqu'à un mur où Hazel s'ouvrit la main avec une de ses dagues. Non empoisonnée celle là heureusement, George s'empressa de la soigner et ils continuèrent leur route. 

Ils avaient vraiment le sens du timing, en effet Regulus Black était là, mais il n'y avait pas Kreatur. Hazel se dépêcha de chercher la chaîne pour attirer le bateau jusqu'à eux, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps le jeune homme était en train de se diriger vers le lac. Dès que le bateau fut proche Fred monta dedans et se dirigea vers l'île. Hazel et George quand à eux tenait les inferi à distance du jeune homme. Dès que Fred atteint Regulus Black il lui fit boire de l'eau qu'il avait sur lui. Ce qui calma l'autre.

Ils avaient par contre un moyen pour rentrer, le bateau ne permettrait qu'un seul sorcier majeur et ils l'étaient tout les deux. George commença alors à léviter son frère et l'autre homme pendant qu'Hazel se chargeait des inferi, les faisant bruler. Elle avait toujours été douée au sorts de feu. Bien vite ils purent sortir de là et transplanèrent jusqu'à chez eux. George se mit de suite à l'ouvrage, soignant de son mieux Regulus. Heureusement la potion qu'il avait bu n'était que temporaire, Voldemort ayant juste voulu les affaiblir pour les inferi.

Hazel l'assistait de son mieux, lui apportant les potions nécessaires, ce genre de chose. Pendant ce temps Fred avait envoyé un message aux autres pour leur faire part des derniers développement. Il s'était servi pour cela des montres qu'ils avaient, elles avaient deux cadrans et l'un deux permettait de lire des messages et de les envoyer. Une création inspiré des gallions qu'Hermione avait fait pour l'AD.

Ils ne leur restaient ensuite plus qu'à attendre que les autres reviennent pour pouvoir discuter la suite des événements.

"En tout cas une chose est sûre." Fred dit une fois que Regulus fut stabilisé et qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la cuisine

"Quoi donc ?" Hazel demanda curieuse de ce que son petit ami allait sortir comme idiotie, c'était évident que ça allait être une idiotie avec ce regard là.

"Tu ne choisis plus où on va pour nos rendez vous." Fred dit avec un air totalement sérieux

Cela provoqua le rire de la triade, qui profita de ce moment pour se détendre un peu.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville, Théo et Daphné étaient à l'entrée du bar d'Alberforth, ils essayaient de se motiver à entrer. Aucun n'avait envie de parler à Dumbledore, ils auraient préféré aller à la cave à la place, mais ce n'était pas possible. Non seulement parce que seule Hazel connaissait la localisation de l'endroit mais en plus il y avait des chances que Fred et George tentent de tuer Dumbledore pour ce qu'il avait fait à Hazel ou plutôt ce qu'il va faire ou pourrait faire.

Finalement Neville prouva de nouveau qu'il était un Griffondor et s'avança, ses amis suivant. Ils se dirigèrent de suite vers l'homme derrière le bar, Neville se concentrant sur lui, Daphné sur les entrées et sorties possibles en cas de problème et Théo sur les occupants du lieu, peu nombreux heureusement.

"Bonjour, nous voudrions parler à votre frère si possible. C'est par rapport à Jedusor." Neville dit poliment

Les mots, comme prévus firent froncer les sourcils de l'homme, mais c'était prévu, ils savaient que les relations entre les deux étaient tendus à cause de la situation avec leur sœur.

Après quelques minutes où Alberforth les observa fixement il leur indiqua une pièce pour les discussions privées et alla contacter le directeur de Poudlard. Les trois amis le virent arriver même pas cinq minutes plus tard, avant même qu'il ne puisse leur poser des questions ou commencer à les traiter de manière condescendante, Neville lui donna la lettre.

La curiosité l'emporta pour Dumbledore et il s'assit pour commencer à lire, tout en ayant sa baguette à portée de main.

_Bonjour Directeur_

_Je me passerai des plaisanteries d'usage nous avons beaucoup à faire pour réparer les erreurs que vous avez commises, et qui ont provoqué la guerre entre vous et Tom Jedusor._

_Mes amis et moi venons du futur, un peu plus de vingt ans dans le futur pour être plus précise. Nous sommes tous des combattants expérimentés et aguerris à cause de Jedusor et de vous, encore. Si nous laissons les événements se jouer sans intervenir la guerre continuera jusqu'au 31 Octobre 1981, faisant énormément de morts. A cette date il disparaitra pour un temps, mais il ne sera pas mort._

_Il obtiendra un corps en 1995, et la seconde guerre civile éclatera en 1996 pour se finir officiellement en 1998, avec infiniment plus de mort que la première fois. Cependant bien que la mort de Voldemort aura été définitive, les mangemorts ne se rendront pas et ils continueront les massacres. Notre présence dans ce temps est la cause des actions d'un mangemort qui a tenté de faire un rituel pour se transporter lui même dans ce temps. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour le stopper mais avons été envoyé à sa place._

_Ce qui va se passer maintenant dépend de vos actions, mais je veux qu'il y ait une chose claire, nous ne rejoindrons pas l'Ordre du Phénix, pas plus que nous obéiront à vos ordres. Nous avons choisi de nous battre contre Jedusor, mais nous ne sommes pas obligé d'être vos alliés. C'est une alliance que je propose ici, nous serons vos égaux et à aucun moment vous ne tenterez de nous manipulez._

_La seconde guerre des sorciers est majoritairement votre faute et les actions que vous avez faite dans le futur à brisé toute confiance que nous avions pu avoir en vous. L'alliance que je propose est la seule chance que vous aurez à nos yeux. Nous n'obéirons pas à vos ordre et nous questionnerons vos décisions, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez appris avec la mort de votre sœur que vous ne deviez pas avoir accès au pouvoir pourtant vous continuez encore et encore à le rechercher._

_Nous sommes six voyageurs temporels, et nous avons pris des mesures pour que personne ne puisse effacer nos souvenirs. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire je suis sûre qu'il est déconseillé de poser des questions dans cet établissement, non codées en tout cas. Je suis en effet certaines que votre expérience avec Sybille Trewlaney et Severus Rogue d'il y a moins d'une semaine vous a suffit à vous apprendre la discrétion._

_Ceux qui sont avec vous sont Neville Londubat, Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass. Il y a également Fred et George Weasley, quand à moi je suis Hazel Potter._

_Ceci sera la seule fois où nous tenterons un geste vers vous._

_Bonne journée_

_HLP_

Albus Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à en croire à ses yeux, comment était ce possible ? Comment cet Hazel Potter pouvait elle savoir à propos de Sybille, de la prophétie de tout .... Il savait que ça ne pouvait être que réel, mais c'était tellement difficile à croire. Il caressa l'idée que les trois avec lui puissent se retourner contre elle, pour lui, mais un regard dans leurs yeux lui fit comprendre que ce serait de la folie. Ils ne l'aimaient pas et ne voulaient pas être là. 

"Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?" Albus finit par demander

"Oui. Mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de les voir." Théo répondit d'une voix calme

Il avait observé le comportement de cet homme durant la lecture : le choc, l'incrédulité, et finalement après une longue série d'autres émotions l'acceptation.

"Non, mais certaines personnes avec qui je travaille n'accepteront pas votre présence facilement."Albus tenta

"Nous nous occuperons nous même de ce genre de problèmes, enfin si ça vous tracasse à ce point vous n'aurez qu'à leur montrer la lettre non ?" Daphné demanda avec un sourire

Ils savaient tous qu'il n'en ferait rien, non seulement cette lettre n'était pas en sa faveur mais en plus elle révélait des informations sur lui qu'il ne voulait pas être connues.

"Que pouvez vous m'apprendre ?" Albus demanda

"Beaucoup de choses, mais pour aujourd'hui vous allez vous contenter de savoir notre existence. Si nous divulguons des informations ce ne sera pas qu'à vous. Le temps directeur où vous choisissiez quand révéler les choses importantes est fini. En tout cas pour ce que nous savons." Théo trancha

"Vous pouvez en revanche nous donner la date et l'endroit du prochain rendez vous de l'Ordre. Nous y serons." Neville proposa

"Demain dans mon bureau. A 19 heures." Albus dit après un temps de réflexion

"Nous y serons, mais j'espère pour vous que c'est la vérité. Si c'est un piège de quelque sorte alors vous le regretterez." Neville avertit

"Nous ne sommes pas des moutons, et vous ferez bien de vous en rappeler." Daphné continua

Ils sortirent ensuite de la salle privée, dirent leur au revoirs à Alberforth et le remercièrent. Ils transplanèrent ensuite à différents endroits, au cas où ils étaient suivis avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient choisi une maison de banlieue, dans un coin tranquille.

Ils entrèrent et allèrent dans le salon où leurs amis étaient installés sur le canapé. Ils se racontèrent chacun leur mission avant que Daphné ne monte voir Regulus Black. Elle était la plus avancée dans les sorts de soin. Lorsqu'elle redescendit un moment après elle complimenta George et leur assura que la potion n'avait plus aucun effet. Elle était juste temporaire.

Il fut décidé ensuite que Daphné resterait à la maison le lendemain pour pouvoir veiller sur leur invité.

"On révélera quoi demain exactement ?" George demanda curieux

"Tout dépendra de qui est présent. Mais comme on sera à Poudlard je voudrais m'occuper du Basilik ainsi que du diadème." Hazel déclara

"Ouais, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait pas tenté de s'en servir durant la guerre." Fred acquiesca

"Moi non plus, mais Hazel a raison, il vaut mieux qu'on s'en charge avant qu'il n'ait l'idée. Merlin sait ce que notre présence à déjà changé." Neville dit sérieusement

"On se sépare un groupe va dans la Chambre des Secrets et l'autre dans la Salle sur demande ?" Théo proposa

"Non." Hazel répondit de sa place à côté de la fenêtre à regarder le jardin, comme toujours pour réfléchir "Nous resterons groupé tout du long, je ne sais pas si Jedusor n'avait pas mis des protections dans la chambre. Et je voudrais éviter qu'on s'approche trop des horcruxes. Là il faudra le trouver puis le détruire. Pas de question à ce niveau."

"Et tu ne veux pas"

"révéler aux autres nos dagues"

"faites par des gobelins et"

"imbibées de venin de basilik"

"Pas la peine de leur donner ce genre d'information inutilement." Hazel sourit

"Pettigrow sera là à votre avis ?" Neville demanda

"Probablement oui." Théo répondit

"On fait quoi à son sujet ?" Daphné demanda en fixant Hazel, la jeune femme avait les poings et la mâchoire serrée.

"On le dénonce comme espion. Après tout on sait qu'il en ait un depuis sa septième année à Poudlard. Si Maugrey est là il lui posera des questions, et ce lâche n'est pas doué sous pression. Avec un peu de chance il sera tué ou à Azkaban avant la fin de la journée." Hazel dit d'un ton mesuré

"A Azkaban plutôt,"

"je vous rappelle qu'on parle de "

"Monsieur je donne des secondes chances à ceux qui ne le mérite pas"

"et j'emprisonne les autres." Fred et George moquèrent

"Je souhaite presque qu'il tente de s'enfuir." Hazel dit en manipulant sa baguette.

Ils allèrent se coucher peu après sachant que la journée du lendemain serait compliqué avec l'Ordre et leurs parents présents.


	4. Chapter 4

Les cinq amis se trouvaient devant le portail de Poudlard à 16h45 le lendemain, ils attendaient qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Ils avaient tous le visage masqué pour éviter d'attirer l'attention Hazel n'était certes plus une copie féminine de son père mais on ne pouvait pas la prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'une Potter et c'était le même chose pour les autres et leur familles respectives.

Ce fut Hagrid qui arriva et qui les mena jusqu'au bureau du directeur, presque sans rien dire. C'était étrange pour eux de voir le demi géant ainsi, pas amical.. Mais ils ne dirent rien et ne montrèrent pas la moindre expression. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Quand ils entrèrent il n'y avait que Dumbledore de présent. Ils se saluèrent courtoisement, n'enlevant pas encore leur cape et attendirent. Hazel ne perdit pas de temps à se mettre à côté d'une fenêtre et Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule à sa plus grande joie. Le phénix lui avait manqué.

Théo lui se contenta de s'asseoir face à la porte, Neville à côté de lui mais plus tourné vers Albus. Fred et George eux étaient non loin de leur compagne mais s'intéressaient aux livres de la bibliothèque. Albus quand à lui les observait, tentant de les cerner. Les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent peu à peu observant les étrangers avec curiosité et méfiance, surtout Maugrey, mais attendant que tout le monde soit arrivé pour poser leurs questions. Dès que Hagrid revint accompagnant les jumeaux Prewett, Albus se leva pour prendre la parole.

"Bonjour. Je suis heureux de vous voir tous en bonne santé. Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir nous avons des nouveaux alliés avec nous." Albus commença, devant se reprendre à allié, il avait failli dire de nouveaux membres mais un regard fixe de Théo l'avait remis en place

"Des alliés qui ne montrent pas leur visage." Sirius remarqua d'une voix froide

"Et dont on a jamais entendu parler." continua James

Fred et George allaient répondre mais Hazel fit un signe pour qu'ils restent tranquille, elle voulait voir comment Albus allait gérer ça, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils commencent une guerre entre farceurs.

"Du calme mes enfants, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'eux parce qu'ils viennent du futur." Albus dit calmement

Ce fut comme si une bombe avait éclaté, tous posaient des questions au dessus des autres mais une fois qu'Albus ait appelé au calme ils se rassirent.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait les croire ?" Maugrey demanda

"Ils m'ont donné les preuves nécessaires." Albus répondit d'un air vague comme chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas détailler davantage.

"Quel genre de preuves ils peuvent nous donner ?" Maugrey insista

"Fol Œil quel plaisir de te voir"

"Même si c'est bizarre de te voir sans ta jambe de bois"

"et avec le nez entier et avec" George et Fred commencèrent faisant rire Neville

"Ça suffit vous deux." Hazel les coupa avec un sourire "Quel genre de preuve tu veux Maugrey ?"

Elle demanda cela sans se tourner vers lui, son regard toujours porté sur le dehors et Fumseck à présent dans ses bras.

"Des noms. Autant les vôtres que ceux de nos ennemis." Maugrey répondit

"Vos visages ce seraient pas mal aussi." James renchérit

"Comment pourrait on faire confiance à quelqu'un dont on ne voit pas le visage ?" Sirius continua

"Pourquoi révélerions nous ce genre d'information quand vous avez un espion dans vos rangs." Théo dit réussissant à paraître ennuyé.

"Alors il y a bel et bien un espion. Qui ?" Maugrey demanda de suite

"Le rat qui depuis qu'il a entendu le terme espion est en train de chercher un moyen de s'enfuir. Je le déconseille je ne suis pas le même genre que le directeur pour donner des secondes chances. Il y a plus un risque que tu finisses dans un état pire que Maugrey si tu tentes de t'enfuir." Hazel avertit d'une voix doucereuse

Pettigrow n'attendit pas qu'elle ait finit de parler pour tenter de fuir, se transformant en rat au passage mais c'était trop tard, Fred l'avait attrapé par la queue et le tenait en l'air. Le reste des maraudeurs et Lily ne semblait pas y croire.

Après un moment de réflexion Fred le donna à Maugrey et retourna à sa place à côté d'Hazel. Maugrey ne perdit pas de temps à le stupéfixier et à le mettre dans une cage au cas où. En tout cas il ne les entendraient plus pour un moment. Dès que cela fut fait Théo commença les présentations en enlevant sa cape.

"Je me présente Théo Nott." il dit calmement ignorant avec aise les regards soupçonneux et les baguettes prêtes à être pointées vers lui.

"Neville Londubat." Neville dit sans regarder ses parents, il ne voulait pas que son futur lui grandisse de la même manière mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il voulait voir ses parents. Ils étaient morts durant le régime de Voldemort et il avait fait son deuil, ses deux personnes n'étaient pas ses parents.

"Fred et George Weasley." les jumeaux dirent à l'unisson, ne permettant ainsi pas de réussir à identifier l'un et l'autre. On ne pouvait plus trop voir de différence depuis que George avait eut une prothèse d'oreille pour ne pas attirer l'attention ils n'étaient plus facilement différenciable, à part pour ceux qui les connaissaient vraiment.

"Hazel Potter." Hazel dit, mais tout comme Neville elle ne porta aucune attention sur les Potter ou les deux maraudeurs. Ses parents étaient morts depuis longtemps, Sirius elle avait fait son deuil et il était à cause Dumbledore surtout un inconnu pour elle, même chose pour Remus, qui avait juste était son professeur. "Tu veux des noms Maugrey en voici quelques uns : Rookwood du Département des Mystères, Macnair, Yaxley, Croupton Jr je crois qu'il en est déjà un, Travers, Wilkes, Malefoy ..."

"Les trois Lestranges : Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix, ainsi que Amycus et Alecto Carrow." continua Neville

"Dolohov, Mulciber, Travers.." Fred et George ajoutèrent

"Nott, Evan Rosier et Karkaroff." Théo termina

Maugrey avait un large sourire sur son visage en regardant la liste de nom qu'il avait prise.

"Attends tu as pas dit que tu t'appellais Théo Nott ?" questionna Edgar Bones

"Si, je vous ai donné mon père, ça va aussi pour mon grand père d'ailleurs. Je n'ai aucune affection pour ma famille." Théo dit en haussant les épaules

"Comment êtes vous revenus dans le temps ?" demanda Sturgis Podmore

"Par accident. Nous traquions Rookwood, lorsque nous l'avons trouvé et mis hors d’état de nuire c'était trop tard pour stopper le rituel. Il avait du le créer pour revenir dans le temps et aider son maître mais à la place c'est nous que ça a transporté." Neville expliqua

"Mis hors d'état de nuire ?" releva Albus

"Traqué Rookwwod ? Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?" Maugrey demanda en même temps

"On l'a tué si c'était ta question."

Et on fait ça parce qu'il y a eu"

"une deuxième guerre contre l'autre abruti."

"Une deuxième guerre ? Mais pourquoi ?" Lily demanda horrifiée en observant Hazel

"Parce qu'il y a eu des secrets, des manipulations, de la corruption.. Ce genre de chose." la jeune femme répondit comme si elle s'en moquait." Il a disparu pendant quatorze ans avant de revenir en 1995, puis il est mort en 1998 sauf que ce coup là au lieu de se rendre ou de prétendre avoir été sous l'Impero les mangemorts ont continué le combat."

"Mais pourquoi est ce que vous le traquiez ? Il doit bien avoir des adultes plus compétent que ça. Vous avez quoi 18 ans ?"insista Lily

"Vingt ans et Vingt deux, des adultes il y en a des compétents à voir." Théo répondit

Après cela la réunion fut dissoute, ils avaient besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée. Edgar Bones emmena Pettigrow avec lui au Ministère pour le questionner, il prit avec lui une copie de la liste de nom que les futuristes avaient donné. Vite ils ne resta plus dans le bureau d'Albus que les voyageurs temporels, Maugrey, Albus, Fabian et Gidéon, les Potter, les Londubats et les deux autres maraudeurs.

"Bon c'est pas tout là, mais"

"on a à faire à Poudlard, si vous voulez"

"bien on doit empêcher un psychopathe"

"de maitriser un monstre tueur qui est dans"

"l'école ainsi que rendre mortel Face de Serpent." Fred et George dirent avec de grands sourires

Les faisant d'ailleurs paraître totalement fou.

"Un monstre dans l'école ?" Albus s'inquiéta

"Oh je t'en prie, fais pas l'ignorant c'est pas comme si tu le savais pas. Tu étais là quand Jedusor a tué une fille et a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets." Théo râla, ne se calmant que quand Neville prit sa main dans la sienne.

Les membres de l'ordre décidèrent de les accompagner, et les cinq amis décidèrent de les laisser faire. Il y avait aucun intérêt à les en empêcher après tout.

"Comment vous savez où est la Chambre des Secrets ?" Sirius demanda curieux

"Elle a été ouverte en 1992, et Hazel a tué le monstre qui l'habite la même année." Neville répondit en suivant son chef dans les couloirs de Poudlard

Cette déclaration fit s'évanouir Lily et les autres regardèrent avec choc la jeune femme. Une seule pensée était dans l'esprit des cinq amis : ça allait être long.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils durent attendre que Lily revienne à elle, les cinq étaient agacés par le temps perdu, comment elle pouvait combattre dans une guerre si elle s'évanouissait à la première occasion ? Le trajet jusqu'au toilettes de Mimi Geignarde se fit en silence, il était évident pour ceux du futur que leurs compagnons avaient des questions mais ils ne semblaient pas savoir où commencer et quoi demander.

"Pourquoi on est dans des toilettes pour filles ?" Maugrey brisa le silence

Fred et George étaient en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre avec un commentaire pervers mais après un coup d’œil d'Hazel, Théo se fit le plaisir de les frapper sur l'arrière du crâne.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" les deux demandèrent en même temps

"Ordre de la chef, et j'avais pas envie d'entendre vos blagues salaces." Théo répondit simplement, sa réponse poussa Sirius, Remus et James à regarder attentivement les jumeaux se demandant quels genres de rapport ils avaient avec Hazel

"Pour répondre à votre question c'est là qu'il y a l'entrée de la chambre des secrets." Neville dit tout en gardant un œil ouvert en cas d'attaque surprise, il avait l'habitude d'être toujours alerte.

"C'est qui qui a les lunettes réflectrices ?" Théo demanda ensuite

"Moi." Fred dit en cherchant dans son sac

Il en sortit cinq paires de lunette à l'apparence étrange, il les reproduisit magiquement pour qu'il y en ait pour tout le monde.

"Mettez les et ne les enlevez pas tant que le serpent n'est pas hors d'état de nuire." Fred dit ensuite en les distribuant

"Qu'est ce qu'elles font ?" Gideon questionna

"Elles agissent comme miroir, elles vous protégeront du regard mortel du basilik." George expliqua

Hazel attendit que tout le monde soit équipé avant de parler en fourchelangue pour faire apparaître l'entrée secrète, avec des escaliers.

"J'aurais vraiment du y penser la première fois." elle se reprocha ensuite

"Relax chérie tu étais en période de stress." George dit avec un sourire en s'avançant pour nettoyer les escaliers d'un rapide sort

Ils commencèrent ensuite à descendre dans leur ordre habituel : Hazel en premier vu qu'elle connaissait les lieux et en plus elle avait la meilleure vision, puis Théo puisqu'il était le plus fort dans les sortilèges défensifs, ensuite venait Fred et George, les deux imprévisibles, et ensuite Neville fermait la marche.

Les autres les suivirent avec surprise en voyant la précision presque militaire de leurs actes. Dumbledore était derrière Neville, qui n'était pas ravi mais bon... Ensuite Sirius, Remus et James, derrière eux il y avait Lily puis les jumeaux Prewett, ensuite les Londubat et enfin Maugrey qui ne voulait pas qu'il y ait quiconque derrière lui.

La marche jusqu'à la chambre des secrets fut longue. Hazel était sur ses gardes, elle était persuadée que Jedusor avait laissé des pièges. Il était peut être prétentieux et se pensait supérieur à tout le monde mais il était intelligent et paranoïaque, encore plus vu qu'à l'époque Dumbledore le surveillait attentivement. Elle avait eu raison de se méfier vu qu'il y avait différent pièges, rien de grandiose, il était encore jeune à l'époque, mais des pièges qui pouvaient facilement être mortel. Ils étaient bien dissimulés et seuls le fait qu'elle cherchait ses pièges et qu'elle connaissait ses tactiques leur permirent de les éviter.

Même si elle avait été plus que tenté à des moments de laisser leurs accompagnant tomber dans un. Franchement certains ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'était la patience et la prudence. Ils étaient en guerre quand même, Hazel était vraiment exaspérée par ses parents et Sirius. Ils étaient vraiment gamins, bien plus qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu l'être depuis des années, c'était une chance pour eux elle supposait. Et en même temps cette innocence qui leur restait expliquait aussi pourquoi ils croyaient aussi facilement Dumbledore et que 'tout allait s'arranger'.

Avant qu'Hazel ne siffle pour ouvrir la porte, Neville transforma une pierre en coq, ils devaient tuer le basilik après tout et il était hors de question qu'ils risquent leur peau sans raison. En plus elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de revivre la morsure, ça avait fait vraiment mal.

"Si nos profs pouvaient te voir." Hazel dit avec un sourire

Cela fit sourire les quatre, Neville avait vraiment changé depuis leur débuts à Poudlard, il était un sorcier très doué avec une baguette qui lui convenait et les bonnes techniques d'apprentissage.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, le basilik était là, il buvait. Neville n'hésita pas un instant et il fit crier le coq. Au chant du coq, le basilik tomba raide mort.

"C'était anti-climatique."

"Décevant plutôt." Fred et George dirent en secouant la tête

"Je suis assez d'accord avec eux, qu'un serpent aussi mortel puisse être tué aussi facilement.." Théo confirma

"Perso je suis content de ne pas avoir à l'affronter, vous avez vu sa taille." Neville demanda

"Ouais et vous vous rappelez de la taille d'Hazel quand elle avait douze ans ?" Théo demanda ensuite

Cela les fit frissonner, ils ne voulaient pas imaginer ce combat là. Pendant leur discussion Hazel s'était avancé vers le cadavre et après s'être assuré qu'il était vraiment mort, elle était pas non plus stupide, elle avait ouvert sa gueule pour pouvoir extraire son venin et un de ses crochets.

"Faudra contacter les gobelins pour qu'ils viennent le dépecer et pour qu'ils se chargent de la vente." Hazel dit calmement, comme si elle était en train de prendre le thé au lieu d'avoir les mains dans la gueule d'un serpent

"En effet je suis sûr que Poudlard .." Dumbledore commença à dire

"Tu n'as pas à être sûr de quoique ce soit, c'est notre proie, donc nos affaires ce qu'on fera de l'argent ensuite." Neville le coupa

"Neville ce n'est pas une.." Frank Londubat commença avant de s'interrompre en voyant le regard glacial de son fils

"Je veux que les choses soient bien claires à présent, mes parents sont morts et même avant qu'ils ne le soient ils avaient été rendu à l'état de légume après s'être fait torturé. Je ne les ai jamais connus à part pour mes visites à l’hôpital où ils ne me reconnaissaient jamais. J'ai été élevé par ma grand mère, mais elle aussi est morte. La seule personne à qui j'obéis c'est Hazel. Je me moque de qui vous allez être dans le futur, enfin non pas vraiment, j'ai pas envie que vous mourriez mais ça s'arrête là. N'essayez pas de me donner des ordres comme ça ou de penser que vous pouvez me dire quoi faire juste parce dans mon temps vous êtes mes parents.

On a été clair avec Dumbledore dès qu'on l'a contacté, on est alliés mais il ne nous dit pas quoi faire. Il est un puissant sorcier on le sait mais il ne sait pas tout et il est très loin d'être parfait." Neville dit d'une voix dure

"Juste pour que ce soit dit aussi, c'est la même chose pour moi." Hazel ajouta après un moment de silence "On n'a pas pris contact avec vous pour former une belle et heureuse famille. On a pris contact avec vous pour empêcher beaucoup de morts et botter le cul à Face de Serpent, rien d'autre. Maintenant que c'est dit on a un horcruxe à détruire donc le reste attendra."


End file.
